Chapter 1: Opening: Bones In A Plane
(The CBBC logo forms. The movie starts with Alice in Orlando's theme park resort facing the viewer. During Alice's speech, the screen flashes to reveal some flashbacks of the past events, resulting in Alice being a voice-over.) * Alice: My name is Alice. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was head of security at a secret high tech facility called The Hive, a giant underground laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry. In Willamette, there was an incident. A mutated wasp swarm was unleashed and over 600 people died. Trouble was they didn’t stay dead. The sting reanimated their bodies, but I survived. Myself and many warriors from Season 8 of Raven. 2 years ago, they allied themselves with many friends. They thought they had survived the horror, but they were wrong. (December 30, 2012. The first part of the movie starts as a plane is flying over the sky. The opening titles appear and after that comes the title: Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice. Inside the plane...) * Pargan: Alright, team! We'll soon be arriving in Universal Orlando Resort. Let's review our operation strategy! * Milex: We escaped Brock Mason's clutches by the skin of our teeth. It's a miracle we got out alive! * Adlan: Many zombies were killed, but a boatload of more of Huxley's recruits had already escaped! * Linzar: Although we sent the psychopaths to Arkham, we have no idea why. * Thyran: Pargan, I know you and the team don't trust me, but I can help with your investigation! * Almar: Huxley's recruits are trained to work alone. If any of them are in any place, we'll only find one. The rest will disperse across America! * Sarpes: Even so, our best shot is to go to San Francisco and discover why the crime wave is continuing to grow. Your Intel was vital to our success throughout Willamette, Michelle, and I'm inclined to seek your counsel if needed. * Phidel: However, given your recent association with the villain army, we'll need time to assess your loyalties. * April O' Neil: The rest of you, let's- (A banging noise is heard.) * Druan: Oh my god! What's that? (A bone hits the engine.) BOOM! * Wexar: Brace for impact! * Quilam: Something's wrong with the plane. We're going down! (Wexar struggles to steer the plane as it continues to fall. More bones of Dry Bones enter the plane and the passengers attempt to duck as they enter it.) * Wexar: Not yet. Not yet. It has to be perfect. I have to touch this baby down. (Wexar manages to land it on the runway despite an engine loss.) * Alice: 13 teenage warriors and a reporter? You guys are like the start of a bad joke. * Druan: And you saved us, so that makes you the punchline, Kitty. (He blocks Alice's punch.) * Alice: Don't call me "Kitty". * Quilam: Okay, I won't,... Kitty. (She lets go of him.) * Sarpes: If they kiss, I'm gonna puke! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Opening Scenes Category:Supergirl vs. Catwoman: Dawn of Justice